Marron du Verräterin!
by Onpu
Summary: Joa meine erste FF hier ^^ wurd auch schon bei Animexx hochgeladn...Pan kommt von der Schule und läuft einem seltsamen Mädchen über den weg...


Pan & Trunks in: Marron du Verräterin!!  
  
Es fing alles ganz simpel an - doch es Endete in einer Katastrophe. Ich hatte gerade meinen 15. Geburtstag hinter mir, als auf dem Weg zur Schule mir ein seltsames Mädchen über den Weg lief. Sie war mit einer enormen Geschwindigkeit unterwegs und ich sie nicht erkennen konnte gab mir zu Denken. Ich passte den Ganzen Unterricht nicht auf und wurde mit ausrufen wie: "Pan Son passt du mal wieder nicht auf?!?! VOR DIE TÜR!!!" oder "Fräulein Pan warum nimmst du am Unterricht nicht Teil?? Bitte überdenke alles noch mal vor der Tür!" aus dem Zimmer geschickt. Während der Pause traf ich auf Bra und Marron. Sie fragten mich was mit mir los sei aber ich konnte ihnen nicht antworten. Später ging ich nach hause und sah erneut das Mädchen. Sie hatte langes, blondes, gewelltes Haar, blaue Augen, ein schwarzes Top und eine schwarze Hose an. Sie war in ein Buch vertieft mit dem Titel: "Mr. Satan- wie er Cell NICHT besiegte" von Videl Satan. Aber das interessierte mich nicht die Bohne ich war mehr an ihr interessiert. Von ihr ging eine starke Energie aus, doch ich spürte das es ein Mensch war. Ich schlich mich von hinten an - nichts geschah, anscheinend hatte sie mich nicht bemerkt. "Wer ist da?" fragte sie. Annscheinend hatte sie mich doch bemerkt. "Ups...ähäm...sorry...ja...ähm...sorry das ich dich...ähm...störe nur kann es sein das du sehr stark bist??" aufeinmal merkte ich was für einen Stuss ich da zusammen gelabert hatte. "Oh...tschuldigung das ich dich belästigt habe" ich wollte mich grad aus dem staub machen als sie mich festhielt. "Stop! Nicht so schnell kleine!", sagte das Mädchen, "Wie heißt du eigentlich??" "Ich??...Ich heiße Son-Pan" antwortete ich. "Dieser...name..." hörte ich sie murmeln. Plötzlich verdunkelte sich ihr Blick. " Son-Pan hast du gesagt???" Sie strich sich die Haare aus ihrem Gesicht und grinste böse. "Du bist wohl mit Son-Gohan verwandt?? Dann musst du stark sein. Ich werde dir etwas nehmen....das dir lieb ist" mit diesen Worten ging sie. Ich blieb wie versteinert zurück. W...was mir lieb ist?  
  
Diese Worte verfolgten mich bis in den Schlaf. Als ich dann am nächsten Morgen aufwachte hatte ich alles wieder vergessen. Ich zog mich um und trampelte die Treppe runter. "Ich geh zu Bra!" rief ich meinen Eltern zu. "Aber Pan musst du nicht in die Schule??" fragte mich Son-Gohan, mein Vater. "Dad, du hast überhaupt kein Zeitgefühl. Wir haben Samstag!!" rief ich ihm noch zu und grinste ihn fies an. Ich flog schell mal zu Bra, meiner besten Freundin, um mit ihr einer unserer berühmt, berüchtigten "Laberstunden" abzuhalten, was Vegeta, ihren Vater, so ziemlich missfiel. Als ich bei ihnen ankam erwartete mich Bra schon. "HUHU, PAN!!!" rief sie mir entgegen. Ich landete und fragte sie die alltägliche Frage: "Is was nois passiert??" darauf grinste sie mich an: "Joa, du wirst es nicht glauben aber, TRUNKS HAT NE FREUNDIN!" Oh Shit dachte ich. "aber jetzt zu dir, warum warst du gestern so komisch, erzähl!!!...Oder warte, wir sollten erst mal reingehn!". Als wir dann an Trunks Zimmer vorbei kamen, und die Tür offen stand entfuhr es mir: "Oh SCHEIßE!!!" Ich sah Trunks, ja genau Trunks mit DER TUSSI von gestern rumknutschen!!! Das meinte sie also mit: Das was dir Lieb ist!. Natürlich schaute mich die ganze Parade, Trunks und das Mädel eingeschlossen total gestört an. "Ups...ähm...sorry...wollt nicht..."doch mir blieben die letzten Worte im Hals stecken. "Nun ja ...äh...dann ziehen wir uns mal zurück" sagte Bra und schob mich in ihr Zimmer. "Was...ist...mit...dir...los???" fragte sie mich. "Es...es ist nur das Mädchen...sie ist mir nicht so ganz geheuer..."antwortete ich. " achja ...stimmt ich hatte ja ganz vergessen das du Trunks magst" sagte Bra und grinste fies. "N...nein es ist nicht nur das es...es ist ihre Aura...sie ist von einer sehr starken Aura umgeben...mich wundert es das wir sie noch nicht bemerkt haben. Und dann ist da noch.... sie sagte gestern.... 'ich werde mir nehmen das dir lieb ist'" sagte ich zu Bra. "Wir können ja mal zu Daddy gehen er findet vielleicht eine Antwort darauf....glaub ich" sagte sie. Als wir aus dem Zimmer gingen war Trunks Zimmertür zu aber man hörte dieses laute Geschmatze bis auf den Flur. Buäh mir wird ja richtig schlecht...wie kann man nur!! "DAAAAAAAAAAAAAADDYYYYYY!!!!!!!" schrie Bra. "Is was??" fragte Vegeta. "Ja, kann es sein das Trunks Freundin eine sehr starke Aura hat?? ?Pan meinte..." doch Vegeta ließ sie nicht ausreden. "Ja, ich spüre sie, sie kann es zwar mit meiner oder Kakarotts nicht aufnehmen, aber sie ist sehr stark....haha endlich kann man sich wieder kloppen!!!" "Vegeta, du hast mir versprochen dich nicht mehr zu schlagen bis es wieder neue Feinde gibt und soweit ich es beurteilen kann ist Trunks Freundin nicht unser Feind. Und außerdem willst du dich eh nur mit ihr schlagen weil du sie nicht leiden kannst!" sagte Bulma die 'wie aus dem Nichts' aufgetaut ist. "Jaja...."(oooooooooh scheiße was hab ich mit Vegeta gemacht??? Der is ja jetzt ein richtiger Weichling...sorry an alle Vege Fans ^^;) "Bra, Leute...ich geh und schmiede einen Plan *muha*"  
  
Ich trampelte (mal wieder) nach hause legte mich aufs Bett und begann zu überlegen...wer könnte dieses mysteriöse Mädchen sein und warum fährt Trunks so auf sie ab??? Ich versteh die Welt nicht mehr...vielleicht hat sie ihn hypnotisiert oder so...kann auch sein das sie ihm irgendwelche peinlichen Geschichten über mich erzählt hat...aber bisher waren nur Marron und Bra bei irgendwelchen peinlichen Aktionen dabei...aber Bra würde ihr so was doch nie erzählen...sie ist schließlich meine beste Freundin...und Marron...bei der weiß man nie...sie ist unberechenbar ooooh...worauf hab ich mich nur eingelassen...ich wusste von Anfang an das es schwer sein wird Trunks rumzukriegen weil er ja zum einen ein totaler Mädchenschwarm ist (hat er wohl von seinem Vadda) und zum anderen ist er ja noch älter als ich (wer hätte das gedacht???) hm...ich flieg mal zu Marron und frag sie ob sie das (was ganz bestimmtes erfährt ihr später mal) weiter erzählt hat.... ich sprang auf und flog sofort in Richtung Schildkröteninsel. Dort angekommen waren alle da (mit alle mein ich: Goku, ChiChi, Goten, Yamchu, Muten-Roshi, Lunch, Ten-shin-han, Chau-zu, Piccolo (oho der lässt sich auch mal blicken), Dende (oh lálá) C18 und Kuririn). Musik war volle pulle aufgedreht und ChiChi tanzte mal wieder (ihr wisst ja wie ^.~). " WAS ISSN HIER FÜR EIN RADAU???" schrie ich um die Musik zu übertönen. Dann bemerkte ich das Marron nicht unter der Menge war. "Oh, hi Pan" rief Muten-Roshi - alles drehte sich um. "PANI MAUS" schrie ChiChi und überfiel mich (die ärmste) mit Anmerkungen allá "Wie groß du geworden bist" oder "Schön das du dich auch mal blicken lässt!". "Ihr habt meine Frage immer noch nicht beantwortet" sagte ich. "Ach so...ja Muten- Roshi wird 250!"(dieses alter hab ich mir nur ausgedacht) antwortete Kuririn. "Ah ja Herzlichen Glückwunsch" sagte ich und schüttelte ihm die Hand. "Und warum bist du hier??" fragte Goku. "Hm...ich suche Marron wisst ihr wo sie ist???" "Natürlich...sie wollte shoppen gehen!" sagte C18. "Ach so danke!!" rief ich und flog in Richtung Hauptstadt. Wenn die es weitergesagt hat dann kann sie etwas erleben *grrrr* Vor mir tauchte die Hauptstadt auf. Endlich hehe Ich landete auf dem Marktplatz und schaute mich um hm...ahh ich spüre ihre Aura!! Ich raste durch die Menschenmengen bis ich Marron vor mir sah "Marron, halt warte!!" rief ich. Sie drehte sich um "Ah, hi Pan!!" sagte sie und lächelte mich an. "Was war gestern mit dir los???". "N...nichts besonderes" Jetzt aber zur Sache "Marron???" "Ja?" "Ich hab eine Frage an dich!" "Welche denn???" "Ähm..." Oh scheiße ich hab keine Ahnung wie ich es schildern soll *waaah* "Also hast du irgend eins unserer Geheimnisse an ein blondes Mädchen mit langen Blonden Haaren verraten??? Bitte lüg mich nicht an" sagte ich. "Nein, nicht das ich wüsste" antwortete sie. "Hmmm...seltsam... Okay dann muss ich wieder los bye dann!!!" "Bye!!" Ich flog wieder zurück. Wer ist sie?? Ich glaube ich sollte noch einen Tag abwaten vielleicht verschwindet sie von selbst Ich flog aber nicht sofort nach hause sondern machte noch einen Abstecher zum Meer, setzte mich auf eine Klippe und beobachtete den Sonnenuntergang. ~*~*~*~*Epilog*~*~*~ Pan: Wie wär's Leute wenn wir im Sonnenuntergang schwimmen??? Währ doch super!!! Bra: Die Idee ist super!!! Und Jungs kommt auch ins Wasser *ins wasser renn* Trunks: Was ist Goten sollen wir es wagen??? Goten: hm...Ich denk mal diese Furien werden alles tun damit wir ins Wasser kommen!! Pan & Bra: FURIEN??? *die Jungs nass spritz* Trunks und Goten: *zurück spritz* Alle: haha (lachen sichn Arsch ab) Pan: *zu Bra tuschel *Wir machen denen was vor wie währs wenn wir rausschwimmen und so tun als würden wir ersaufen und wenn sie uns helfen wollen tunken wir sie hihi Bra: *zu Pan* klasse Idee! Trunks: was flüstert ihr da??? Pan & Bra: ach ähm...nichts *raus schwimm* Goten: Tja wahrscheinlich haben sie gemeint wie cool wir aus sehn *gg* Trunks: Natürlich *eine schwule Pose einnehm* Bra & Pan: Waaaah Hilfe! wir ertrinken *plätscher* Trunks & Goten: *zu den Mädels schwimm* *sie rette* Pan & Bra: hihi *fg* *die Jungs tunk* Trunks & Goten: *blubb* Pan: So leicht kann man sie reinlegen Bra: Jaja hihi Pan & Bra: *lauthals lach* Trunks & Goten: *auf tauch* Trunks: *Pan küss* Goten: *Bra küss* Pan & Bra: *rot werd* Trunks & Goten: *die Mädels tunk* *fg* Pan: blubb blubb (Übersetzung: diese Idioten) Bra: blubb blubb blubb (Übersetzung: genau meine Meinung) ~*~*~*Epilog Ende*~*~*~ "Hm...damals war alles ganz anders" Ich stand auf und flog wieder nach hause. Mittlerweile war die Sonne untergegangen.  
  
"Wenn es nur wieder so währ wie früher" ich dachte wieder daran wie Trunks mich geküsst hatte damals währ ich fast wirklich untergegangen. Nur wegen diesem Mädchen hat sich alles geändert ~*~*~*Epilog Fortsetzung*~*~*~ Die Sonne ist untergegangen alle haben sich in ihre Zelte zurückgezogen (die leutz waren Zelten)(Pan & Bra in eins und Goten & Trunks in eins) Pan: Sag mal Bra glaubst du sie haben uns nur aus Spaß geküsst?? *sich große Hoffnungen mach* Bra: Wer weiß??? *sich auch große Hoffnungen mach* Pan: Morgen kommt auch Marron zu uns zum Glück war sie heute noch nicht da sonst währ sie ausgerastet hihi Bra: Ganz meine Meinung hihi Pan: Sollen wir mal die Jungs belauschen?? hihi Bra: Klasse Idee! Pan: wir müssen unsere Aura löschen *Aura lösch* Bra: okay *auch Aura lösch* Pan & Bra: *auf dem Boden kriechend zum Zelt der Jungs schleich* -- Goten: sag mal hast du Pan nur aus Spaß geküsst oder weil du sie wirklich magst??? Trunks: hm...Ich glaub ich mag sie wirklich, und du?? Goten: ich mag Bra auch, sie ist richtig süß!! Trunks: Hast dich wohl in meine Schwester verguckt wenn das mein Vater erfährt...er wird dich pulverisieren!!! Goten: *gg* warte bis mein Bruder erfährt das du Pan geküsst hast der verarbeitet dich zu Tiermehl Trunks & Goten: haha Trunks: ich glaub wir sollten das für uns behalten sonst hat unser letztes Stündlein geschlagen Goten: Wie recht du hast -- Pan: wow Bra mein Onkel hat sich in dich verliebt *flüster* Bra: aber mein Bruder hihi *flüster* Pan: Frag die Jungs doch mal ob du bei ihnen schlafen kannst...weil du Angst hast *fg* Bra: Unter einer Bedingung... Pan: und die währe?? Bra: du pennst auch bei denen Pan: okay, abgemacht Pan & Bra: leutz können wir bei euch pennen *fg* wir haben Angst alleine im Zelt *rofl* Trunks & Goten: immer doch!! Pan: Wo kann ich schlafen?? Goten: bei Trunks hehe Bra: und ich??? Trunks: bei Goten!!! hehe Pan: *zu Trunks leg* Bra: *zu Goten leg* ~*~*~*Epilog Ende*~*~*~ "Ade schöne Zeit... nun ja ich mach mich auf den Weg nach Hause. Ups ich steh ja schon vor der Haustür *an kopf hau*" Ich ging zur Tür rein. "da bist du ja endlich wir haben uns schon sorgen um dich gemacht!!!" sagte mein Daddy. "Das Essen ist schon fertig setz dich hin!!" sprach (*lol*) meine Mutter. Ich setzte mich an den Tisch und aß nicht (!) gerade wie ein Saiyajin sondern eher wie meine Mutter wenn sie schon so ziemlich satt war (oh kacke ich krieg Hunger!!). "Pan? Was ist los mit dir??? Warum isst du nichts???" fragte meine Mum. "ich hab keinen Hunger!!" antwortete ich. Darauf kippte meine ganze Familie aus den Latschen und fragten mich so was wie: "Pan bist du krank??" oder " soll ich einen Arzt rufen??". "Nein ich bin nicht krank mir gehtz blendend" (also ich weis nicht so recht nach blendend sieht's nicht gerade aus) sagte ich und ging auf mein Zimmer. ~*~*~*Epilog Fortsetzung*~*~*~ Nächster Tag: Marron: huhu Pan, Bra, Trunks, Goten!!!!!!! Ich bin da!! Pan: hi Marron!! Bra: Oh auch schon da?? Marron: Ja, hab ich was wichtiges verpasst?? Pan: Ne *Finger über kreuz* Bra: Wir wollen heut wieder schwimmen!! Hast du dein Badezeug dabei?? Marron: Ja, Natürlich Den hab ich mir gestern erst gekauft *roten Bikini hoch heb* Pan: wow, sieht ähnlich aus wie meiner bloß das er ne andere Farbe hat *blauen Bikini hoch heb* Bra: Mensch dann haben wir ja alle den gleichen *gelb- orangenen Bikini hoch heb* Trunks & Goten: sieht super aus Mädels *zwinker* Pan & Bra & Marron: *schmacht* ~*~*~*Epilog Ende*~*~*~  
  
Am nächsten Morgen: "*gähn* ich geh heute wieder zu den Briefs!!" sagte ich u meinen Eltern. "Okay, tu das" antworteten sie. "oh, ähm Pan?? So würd ich nicht raus gehen" sagte meine Mum und deutete auf mein Nachthemd das ich noch anhatte Besserwisser!!! ich trampelte (schon wieder??) in mein Zimmer und begann meine Schublade zu durchwühlen Gepunktete Unterhosen, Herzle Unterhosen, Gestreifte Unterhosen....ah ne weiße Unterhose *raus nehm* Ich ging zum Schrank und holte mit einen dazupassenden BH raus, ein schwarzes Top und eine dunkelblaue Schlaghose. Ich zog mich schnell an und raste (mal was anderes)zu den Briefs. Ich klopfte an und mir öffnete ein sehr genervter Vegeta mit blau - weiß gestreiftem Schlafanzug. "Was willst du hier???" fragte er mit einem ziemlich unnetten (unnetten???)Ton. "Ähm...ist Bra da???" antwortete ich Vegeta. "Hm...ja is sie hab aber keine Ahnung ob sie schon wach ist oder ob sie überhaupt schlafen konnte!!" "Äh...ich geh einfach mal zu ihr hoch ^^; "sagte ich und trampelte (schon wieder??? Pan: klappe das ist meine story *zusammen schlag*!!!)die Treppe hoch und als ich an Trunks Zimmertür vorbei ging hörte ich ein lautes Geschmatze Wie...WIE KANN MAN NUR??? Ich ging in Bras Zimmer und sah ein 'Ding' mit verschlafenen Augen und rotem Kopf. "Was ist denn hier passiert??" fragte ich. "Trunks hat seine Freundin BEI SICH ÜBERNACHTEN LASSEN!!!!!!" schrie Bra das man's auch im Keller bei Mr. & Mrs. Briefs hörte. "Du musst nicht gleich so schreien"(war der Satzbau richtig??)sagte ich zu Bra. "Oh...oh doch muss ich!!! Das geht einfach zu weit mit Trunks Freundin!!! Bis in die Nacht hat man das geknutschte gehört!! Ich hab kein Auge zugemacht!!! Ich starte Plan A: Beseitigung von Trunks Freundin!!" meckerte Bra."Ich helf dir gerne! Ich will den Trunks von Damals wieder!! Sag mal Bra...weißt du überhaupt wie seine Freundin heißt???" fragte ich meine Freundin. "So doof es auch klingen mag: seine Freundin heißt Marron....." antwortete sie. "...Ist aber nicht die Marron von hier obwohl sie ihr ähnlich sieht, right???" beendete ich ihren Satz. "Genau, obwohl sie ihr ähnlich sieht und den gleiche Charakter hat ist sie nicht unsere Marron, da sie älter ist!!!" sagte Bra. "Und sie ist stärker als Marron!!" sagte ich. "und...." ~*~*~*Epilog Fortsetzung*~*~*~ Marron: TRUNKS HAT DICH GEKÜSST?? Pan: wo...woher weißt du das?? Marron: Ich hab die Jungs belauscht *haare aus dem Gesicht streich* Pan: oh...kacke... Marron: Aber als Freundin verspreche ich dir euch nicht im Wege zu stehn. Ich geb dir mein Wort!! Pan: Danke...du bist eine echte Freundin! Marron: Du hast ihn Wahrlich verdient!! Pan: D...danke ~*~*~*Epilog Ende*~*~*~ ".....sie versprach mir uns nicht im Wege zu stehn" "Deshalb kann es also nicht unsere Marron sein!!", sagte Bra ,"Ich hab eine Idee!!" "Und die währe???" fragte ich. " Du kämpfst um Trunks!! Gewinnst du gehörter dir, verlierst du müssen wir uns damit abfinden ihn jemals wieder so zu haben wie er mal war..." "Das Risiko ist zwar hoch, aber ich hab eh nichts zu verlieren!!!" ... "Ein Kampf also" murmelte Trunks Freundin Marron. "Hast du was gesagt, Schatz??" fragte Trunks. "Nein...es ist nichts!! Um 3.00Uhr auf der Wiese hinterm Haus (Ranma??)Ich werde da sein" 2.55Uhr "Mach dich bereit Pan, sie wird jeden Moment eintreffen!!!!" sagte Bra. "Drück mir die Daumen!!!" Ich schaute Bra an. Sie nickte 3.00Uhr "Marron kommt, bist du bereit, Pan??" Bra hielt beide Daumen gedrückt.  
  
"Oh...schon da?? hahaha!! Wie gesagt ich habe mir genommen was ich wollte!!! Leider bist du ihn los...mein herzliches Beileid!!! Hahaha!!! Bevor wir diesen Kampf beginnen solltest du besser wissen wer ich bin!!! Ich hab dich lang genug im Dunkeln stehen gelassen!!" sagte Marron und grinste dunkel. "Ah ja dann erklärs mir mal!!! Sag endlich wer du bist!! Und warum Trunks dich so mag!!!!!!" schrie ich. "Gut! Ich bin deine Freundin Marron bloß nicht die wie du sie kennst!!! hahaha!!! Ich bin die Marron aus der Zukunft von euch aus gesehn!!! Hahaha!!!"(hör auf zu hahahan!!)sagte sie. "Und warum bist du so stark??? Unsere Marron ist nicht stark!!" sagte Bra. "Ganz einfach!!! Ihr wist doch das meine Mutter ein Cyborg ist, das macht sie automatisch sehr stark!!! Und da ich ihre Tochter bin, bin ich auch stark bloß bei mir aktiviert sich die stärke erst ab meinem 19. Lebensjahr(P.S. Future-Marron ist 20!!!)!!! Das ist der grund für meine Stärke!!!"(also diese Theorie hab ich mir nur ausgedacht, da ich keine Ahnung hatte wie ich sonst den grund ihrer Stärke beschreiben soll^^;) sagte sie. "Sorry, ich versteh nur Bahnhof!! Aber trotzdem bin ich stärker denn ich hab noch einen Trumpf im Ärmel hihi!!!" laberte ich. "Und der währe??" fragte Future-Marron. "Das erfährst du noch früh genug!!! Und jetzt genug gelabert!!! Kommen wir zur Sache *in Kampfpose geh*" "Na gut *auch in Kampfpose geh*" "Alles bereit??? *gong schlag*" Bra feuerte mich schon kurz vor Kampfbeginn an. Marron machte den ersten schlag - ich wich kinderleicht aus. Immer wieder hörte man Bras Geschrei: "Pa-an. Pa-an!!!" Dann traf mich ein harter schlag das ich gegen einen großen Felsen fiel und der zusammen brach(woher kommt der Felsen jetzt??? Die sind doch im Garten der Briefs!!) langsam wurd ich sauer Ich hätte nicht gedacht das sie so stark ist...ich glaub jetzt ist es Zeit für... "Okay leutles!!! Jetzt kommt mein Trumpf!!" Ich schrie kurz auf und verwandelte mich in einen Super - Saiyajin!! Nur das sich nicht wie bei den Jungs die Haare hoch stellten sondern einfach unten blieben. Allen fiel die Kinnlade runter. Mit enormer Geschwindigkeit versetzte ich Marron einen schlag, das sie schwankte und zu Boden fiel. "10....9....8...7...6...5...4...3...2...oh sie steht wieder auf!!" rief Bra. Ich flog in die Luft "Kameeeee---hameeeee--- haaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!" schrie ich und feuerte ein Riesen-super-hyper-kame- hame-ha (übertreibt die nicht etwas???)auf Marron ab. Sie wich aus. Dann steuerte ich das Kame-hame-ha noch mal auf sie zu diesmal hatte sie keine Zeit sich zu verteidigen. Sie fiel wieder auf den Boden. "Super, Pan mach sie fertig!!" rief jemand aus der Ecke. Es war Vegeta. Er schwenkte Pan- Fähnchen und wedelte mit Pon-Pons rum (oh Dende Cherleder Vegeta *mich an das eine Bild erinner*). " Gib ihn mir zurück!!! Du hattest mir versprochen uns nicht im Wege zu stehn!!" Tränen flossen mir übers Gesicht und ich zielte einen Verzweifelten Schlag auf Marrons Bauch. Sie schwankte und fiel wieder auf den Boden. "10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1....uuuuuuuuund....0!!!!!!!!!" Die Menge tobte (die menge??? Es sind doch nur Bra und Vegeta als Fans da!!) "I...ich hab gewonnen!!" Darauf fiel ich Bra um den Hals. "I...ich hab ta...tatsächlich gewonnen!!" "Glückwunsch...Pan...jetzt konnte ich wieder nichts unternehmen" sagte Marron. "Warum wolltest du mir Trunks wegnehmen??" fragte ich Marron. "Ganz einfach...bei uns in der Zukunft bist du mit Trunks verlobt!! Ich war auch in ihn verliebt und fing an dich zu hassen!! Deshalb wollte ich das der Marron dieser Zeit nicht das gleiche Schicksal überlassen...tja...ich hatte wohl Pech!! Ich möchte...das du Trunks niemals verletzt!!" sagte sie und Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht. "Und warum war Trunks in dich verliebt???" fragte ich. "Ich habe ihm in den Kopf gesetzt das du ihn hasst! Das wollte er mir am Anfang nicht glauben doch ich erzählte es im wieder, und immer wieder bis er mir glaubte...haha...tja...ich muss mich wohl bei euch beiden entschuldigen!!! Mann sollte nicht mit den Gefühlen anderer Menschen oder auch Saiyajins spielen. Mann verletzt sie letztendlich nur. Ich werde wohl lieber wieder in meine Zeit zurückkehren und euch von jetzt an in Frieden lassen." Sie nahm eine Hoi-poi Kapsel schmiss sie in die Luft und es stand eine Zeitmaschine da. Sie stieg ein und verabschiedete sich noch von uns allen, dann flog sie davon. "irgendwie kann ich sie verstehen" sagte ich. Dann sah ich einen kleinen Zettel in der Luft fliegen, ich fing ihn auf und las: Werde Glücklich mit Trunks.  
  
Mittlerweile waren 2 Tage vergangen ich saß wieder in der Schule und zappelte auf meinem Stuhl herum. Als es zum ende der Schule klingelte tänzelte (!) ich nach hause. Hinter mir raste ein kleiner Punkt auf mich zu der dann größer wurde und sich in Bra verwandelte. "Was war heute in der Schule mit dir los?? Du warst so aufgeregt!" fragte sie. "Heute...werde ich es ihm sagen!!" antwortete ich. Sie lächelte mich an und sagte: "Genau das gleiche hatte ich auch vor bloß sag ich es nicht meinem Bruder sondern Son- Goten" Wir rasten (schon wieder???) nach hause. "Sag Trunks ich möchte ihn heute Abend am Strand treffen!! Um acht!" "Wird gemacht!!" Bra rannte in Richtung C.C. und ich in Richtung nach hause! Abends um Acht: Es war gerade Sonnenuntergang. "Du wolltest mich sprechen??" es war Trunks er ging zu mir und setzte sich neben mich. "Weißt du wo wir hier am Strand gezeltet haben??" fragte ich ihn. "Natürlich, so was würde ich nie vergessen" antwortete er. "Ich wollte dir schon lange sagen....Ich liebe dich!" sagte ich zu ihm. "Ich liebe dich auch!" Er küsste mich und dabei rannte mir eine einzelne Träne übers Gesicht. Vielen Dank, Marron!!  
  
++++++++THE END!!++++++  
  
Special Edition: Pan & Trunks in: Marron du Verräterin!!! - Teil 6a - Bra & Son-Goten (wies mit ihnen weiter ging) Beginnend mit Satz 'Bra rannte in Richtung C.C. ...' Aus sicht von allwissenden Erzähler(ich ^^)  
  
Bra rannte in Richtung C.C. und öffnete mit einem knall die Tür und jumpte die Treppe hoch. Sie schmiss sich aufs Bett und hob ein Bild von Son-Goten hoch. Heute sag ich es dir!! Die drückte es sich an ihre Brust, schloss die Augen und lächelte. "Mum, ich geh zu Goten!!" hörte sie Trunks von unten rufen. "Warte mal kurz Trunks" schrie sie und sprang die Treppe runter "*keuch* sag...sag Goten ich möchte ihn heute sprechen um 7 Uhr 30 im Park!!" "klar, wird gemacht!!" rief Trunks und grinste Ich glaub ich weiß was sie mit ihm besprechen will!! "Ach ja noch was!!!" brüllte Bra. "Was??" sagte Trunks mit einem etwas genervtem Ton. "Pan möchte dich heute um 8 am Strand treffen!!" sagte Bra und zwinkerte ihrem Bruder zu er verstand sofort, ging raus, knallte die Tür zu und flog davon. hm...ich frag mich ob Goten kommt...was für ne Frage...er kommt - ganz sicher!! 7 Uhr 30 Er müsste bald kommen 7 Uhr 35 Wo bleibt er nur 7 Uhr 40 Ich wette Trunks hat vergessen es ihm zu sagen!! 7 Uhr 45 *auf Uhr guck* in 5minuten geh ich 7 Uhr 50 Jetzt geh ich Bra stand auf und wollte grad gehen als plötzlich etwas auf sie zu geflogen kam. Das muss Son-Goten sein!!! Das etwas landete - es war tatsächlich Goten. "Du hast aber lange auf dich warten lassen" sagte Bra und setzte eine grimmige Miene auf. "Sorry Trunks hat mir eben erst erzählt das du mit mir sprechen wolltest!!!" antwortete er. "Achso..." Bras Blick erhellte sich. "Nun gut ich wollte dir nur sagen ...." Bra schaute Goten an - Goten schaute zurück "Ich liebe dich!!" rief sie. Son-Goten kippte fast aus den Latschen als er das hörte. "Ist was??" fragte Bra. "Nein, es ist nur...genau das wollte ich auch eben sagen" Er grinste. Bra fing an zu lachen. "Dann sind wir uns wohl einig" sagte sie und beide gaben sich einen Leidenschaftlichen Kuss (*schmacht*) -----SPECIAL EDITION (BRA & GOTEN) ENDE----  
  
Special Edition 2 - Pan & Trunks in: Marron du Verräterin!!! - Teil 6b - Epilog Vollfassung  
  
Dieser Epilog kam häufig in der Original Story vor ich denk mal ihr würdet gerne wissen wies angefangen hat, wies zwischendrin aussah und wies zuende ging und ausserdem würdet ihr wohl gerne wissen was das für eine Peinliche Story war von der Pan im 2. Teil gesprochen b.z.w. gedacht hat. Deshalb spendier ich euch mal die Vollfassung des Epilogs.  
  
~*~*~*Epilog Beginn*~*~*~ Bra, Pan, Trunks und Son-Goten hatten vor einen Ausflug zum Strand zu machen und wollten Marron noch mitnehmen Pan: Ich hab Marron angerufen, sie sagte sie könnte erst am 2. tag kommen. Ist doch okay oder??? Bra: Nene is net schlimm! Pan: Gut! Am Tag der Abreise: 18:30 Uhr Trunks: hab ihr alles dabei Mädels??? Schminkzeugs nicht vergessen??? *fg* Pan & Bra: *Trunks angrr* (angrr??) Goten: Dann sollten wir mal starten ^_~ Pan: oki doki *loszisch* Bra: jupp *auchloszisch* Trunks: Nach dir Goten *fg* Goten: Wenns sein muss...*loszisch* Trunks: *auchloszisch* Am Strand Sonnenuntergang: Pan: Wie wär's Leute wenn wir im Sonnenuntergang schwimmen??? Währ doch super!!! Bra: Die Idee ist super!!! Und Jungs kommt auch ins Wasser *ins wasser renn* Trunks: Was ist Goten sollen wir es wagen??? Goten: hm...Ich denk mal diese Furien werden alles tun damit wir ins Wasser kommen!! Pan & Bra: FURIEN??? *die Jungs nass spritz* Trunks und Goten: *zurück spritz* Alle: haha (lachen sichn Arsch ab) Pan: *zu Bra tuschel *Wir machen denen was vor wie währs wenn wir rausschwimmen und so tun als würden wir ersaufen und wenn sie uns helfen wollen tunken wir sie hihi Bra: *zu Pan* klasse Idee! Trunks: was flüstert ihr da??? Pan & Bra: ach ähm...nichts *raus schwimm* Goten: Tja wahrscheinlich haben sie gemeint wie cool wir aus sehn *gg* Trunks: Natürlich *eine schwule Pose einnehm* Bra & Pan: Waaaah Hilfe! wir ertrinken *plätscher* Trunks & Goten: *zu den Mädels schwimm* *sie rette* Pan & Bra: hihi *fg* *die Jungs tunk* Trunks & Goten: *blubb* Pan: So leicht kann man sie reinlegen Bra: Jaja hihi Pan & Bra: *lauthals lach* Trunks & Goten: *auf tauch* Trunks: *Pan küss* Goten: *Bra küss* Pan & Bra: *rot werd* Trunks & Goten: *die Mädels tunk* *fg* Pan: blubb blubb (Übersetzung: diese Idioten) Bra: blubb blubb blubb (Übersetzung: genau meine Meinung) Die Sonne ist untergegangen alle haben sich in ihre Zelte zurückgezogen (die leutz waren Zelten)(Pan & Bra in eins und Goten & Trunks in eins) Pan: Sag mal Bra glaubst du sie haben uns nur aus Spaß geküsst?? *sich große Hoffnungen mach* Bra: Wer weiß??? *sich auch große Hoffnungen mach* Pan: Morgen kommt auch Marron zu uns zum Glück war sie heute noch nicht da sonst währ sie ausgerastet hihi Bra: Ganz meine Meinung hihi Pan: Sollen wir mal die Jungs belauschen?? hihi Bra: Klasse Idee! Pan: wir müssen unsere Aura löschen *Aura lösch* Bra: okay *auch Aura lösch* Pan & Bra: *auf dem Boden kriechend zum Zelt der Jungs schleich* -- Goten: sag mal hast du Pan nur aus Spaß geküsst oder weil du sie wirklich magst??? Trunks: hm...Ich glaub ich mag sie wirklich, und du?? Goten: ich mag Bra auch, sie ist richtig süß!! Trunks: Hast dich wohl in meine Schwester verguckt wenn das mein Vater erfährt...er wird dich pulverisieren!!! Goten: *gg* warte bis mein Bruder erfährt das du Pan geküsst hast der verarbeitet dich zu Tiermehl Trunks & Goten: haha Trunks: ich glaub wir sollten das für uns behalten sonst hat unser letztes Stündlein geschlagen Goten: Wie recht du hast -- Pan: wow Bra mein Onkel hat sich in dich verliebt *flüster* Bra: aber mein Bruder hihi *flüster* Pan: Frag die Jungs doch mal ob du bei ihnen schlafen kannst...weil du Angst hast *fg* Bra: Unter einer Bedingung... Pan: und die währe?? Bra: du pennst auch bei denen Pan: okay, abgemacht Pan & Bra: leutz können wir bei euch pennen *fg* wir haben Angst alleine im Zelt *rofl* Trunks & Goten: immer doch!! Pan: Wo kann ich schlafen?? Goten: bei Trunks hehe Bra: und ich??? Trunks: bei Goten!!! hehe Pan: *zu Trunks leg* Bra: *zu Goten leg* Alle sind schnell eingeschlafen nach diesem anstrengendem Tag( ja... ja voll anstrengend) Spät Nachts: 1:56Uhr Pan: hmm...alle schlafen ist ja auch erst 1:56Uhr ich hab irgendwie durst *nach einer Flasche greif* hä?? *eine hand unter meiner spür* Bra: oh, Pan auch wach?? Pan: anscheinend wegen demselben Grund hihi Bra: hihi genau Pan: *zu Trunks guck* er sieht so niedlich aus wenn er schläft hihi Bra: *zu Goten guck* ja hihi Pan: wir könnten ihnen einen kleinen streich spielen hihi Bra: und der währe?? hihi Pan: Wir könnten ihnen jeweils einen riesigen sack voll Sand in die Arme legen und ein Loch reinstechen wetten das sie einen riesen schock bekommen wenn sie aufwachen und ihr Bett voll Sand sehen?? Hihi Bra: Woher hast du nur deine Ideen??? Autor: Von wem wohl?? Pan: piss dich *weg kick* Bra: Gut *raus geh* Pan: Ich hol mal schnell Säcke und Schaufeln!! *ins Mädchen Zelt geh* *2 große schaufeln und Säcke hol* Bra: hihi dann lass uns mal anfangen *einen sack voll schaufel* Pan: gut *auch einen sack voll schaufel* Nach ein paar Minuten waren beide Säcke voll Pan: Jetzt gehen wir rein und pieksen ein Lock in ....nein warte.. mehrere Löcher in den Sack!!! Bra: okili dokili Pan & Bra: *ins Zelt der Jungs geh* *die Säcke neben sie leg* *einige Löcher rein pieks* Pan: hihi jetzt ziehen wir uns in unser Zelt zurück Bra: Nein warte...ich hab noch eine Idee!!  
  
Pan: Ja??? Bra: Wir schaufeln ihnen noch den Zelteingang zu wenn sie aufwachen und die Tür öffnen dann kriegen sie noch einen Schock hihi (wie gemein die 2 doch sind hihi) Pan: Gute Idee Pan & Bra: *den Eingang der Jungs zu schaufel* Nächster Morgen: Trunks & Goten: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!! *den Sand im Bett bemerk* Pan & Bra: *auf wach* hihi Trunks & Goten: (nochma) WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! *mit dem Sand vor der Tür zugeschüttet sind* Pan & Bra: *lach krampf krieg* Trunks & Goten: *zu den Mädels geh* *Tür auf reiß* Pan & Bra: *nur in Unterwäsche im Zelt hock* SPANNER!!!!! LUSTMOLCHE!!!!!!! *den Jungs eine watsch* Trunks & Goten: *hochkant aus dem Zelt flieg* Marron: huhu Pan, Bra, Trunks, Goten!!!!!!! Ich bin da!! Pan: hi Marron!! Bra: Oh auch schon da?? Marron: Ja, hab ich was wichtiges verpasst?? Pan: Ne *Finger über kreuz* Bra: Wir wollen heut wieder schwimmen!! Hast du dein Badezeug dabei?? Marron: Ja, Natürlich Den hab ich mir gestern erst gekauft *roten Bikini hoch heb* Pan: wow, sieht ähnlich aus wie meiner bloß das er ne andere Farbe hat *blauen Bikini hoch heb* Bra: Mensch dann haben wir ja alle den gleichen *gelb- orangenen Bikini hoch heb* Trunks & Goten: sieht super aus Mädels *zwinker* Pan & Bra & Marron: *schmacht* Trunks (zu Goten): Ich glaub die mögen uns wirklich *gg* Goten (zu Trunks): sieht so aus *fg* Trunks: wir ziehen uns wieder in unser Zelt zurück kommen nachher mal wieder raus bye bye Mädels *zwinker* *Goten mit ins Zelt schieb* Pan: Na wollen wir dann mal ins Wasser??? Bra: jupp Marron: okay ich zieh mich dann mal schnell um!!! *ins Zelt renn* Pan: hm...wir hüpfen dann schon mal rein hihi Bra: japp japp ----- Marron: *sich um gezogen hat* *warte bis Bra und Pan sich ins Wasser begeben haben* *zum Zelt der Jungs schleich* *sie belausch* ---- Trunks: hmm...ich hab so das Gefühl das Marron auch auf einen von uns steht *gg* Goten: denk ich auch Trunks: dann hätt ich Pan wohl lieber nicht küssen sollen und.... Marron: *auf schreck* *zu den anderen hops* Pan: Oh Marron fertig??? Marron: TRUNKS HAT DICH GEKÜSST?? Pan: wo...woher weißt du das?? Marron: Ich hab die Jungs belauscht *haare aus dem Gesicht streich* Pan: oh...kacke... Marron: Aber als Freundin verspreche ich dir euch nicht im Wege zu stehn. Ich geb dir mein Wort!! Pan: Danke...du bist eine echte Freundin! Marron: Du hast ihn Wahrlich verdient!! Pan: D...danke Bra: hm...hast es also bemerkt... Marron: tja Pan: ich geh mal ne runde tauchen!! *ab tauch* Bra: Und warum konntest du erst später kommen?? Marron: Meine Mum meinte ich sollte noch mit ihr zum Frisör Bra: und das hat einen Tag gedauert?? Marron: ihr seid doch Abends erst los und da musste ich mit meiner Mum du weist schon wohin.. Pan: *auf tauch* aaaah das tat gut Bra: P...Pa...Pan d...dein Bikini...Oberteil!! Pan: Oh scheiße!!! Wo isses?? *um guck* Trunks: Na Mädels schon im Wasser??? Wartet mal Goten muss Pullern dann kommen wir nach!! Pan: Scheiße Bra verdeck mich!!! *Bra vor sich zieh* Bra: Da hinten ist es!!! *auf ein kleines Blaues Ding auf dem Wasser Zeig* Marron: Noch mal Glück gehabt!! Pan: *zum Oberteil flieg* *es schnell anzieh* Trunks: was machst denn so abseits??? *direkt vor Pan steh* Pan: Puh noch mal Glück gehabt Nichts...ich dachte ich hätte da was gesehn ^^;(schlechte ausrede) Trunks: Na dann...wir sollten zu den anderen gehen...Bra steckt in Schwierigkeiten *gg* *auf Bra deut wie sie grad von Goten getunkt wird* Pan: Oh- oh *schnell zu Bra flieg *Goten weg schlag und Bra rette* Pech gehabt *fg* Abends: Trunks: So das war der letzte Tag Morgen ist wieder Schule wir sollten jetzt mal den Grill anschmeißen!!! *einen Grill auf den Strand trag* Goten: aber schon sitzen das es nass wird *gg* *den Tisch und die Stühle an Meeresrand stell das wenn eine Welle kommt die Füße nass werden* Pan: Jetzt kommt das auf das ich schon lange gewartet hab *schnell im Zelt verschwind* Marron: was hat sie vor??? Bra: keine Ahnung!! Pan: *wieder raus komm* HIER!! Hab ich von meinem Daddy geliehen hihi *ne Flasche Sekt vor zeig* Bra & Goten & Marron & Trunks: WOW!!! Trunks: *Grill an schmeiss* Goten: setzt euch Ladys!! Pan: *allen Sekt in ein Glas schenk* *hin setz* Bra & Marron: *auch hin setz* Pan: AUF UNSEREN GEMEINSAMEN AUSFLUG *das glas heb* Alle anderen: AUF UNSEREN AUSFLUG *an stoss* Alle: *Grillwürstchen mampf & Sekt sauf* Der letzte tag war vorbei ein neuer Tag beginnt und alle gehen wieder zur Schule ~*~*~*Epilog End*~*~*~ ++++++SPECIAL EDITION END++++++ 


End file.
